


Mother Duck

by Hashtagmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashtagmavin/pseuds/Hashtagmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin finds a group of baby ducklings and they end up thinking that he’s their mother, much to Michael’s annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Duck

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Hashtagmavin.tumblr.com on July 18 2013

Michael thought it was just a normal day. He’d finally finished the unpacking for the day, and figured he could just relax with his boyfriend.

Except his boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

Game of Thrones was on TV, and they’d planned to watch it together. But Michael can’t recall the last time he’s seen Gavin today.

He knew that he was here this morning because they cooked breakfast together, and then he got in the shower after that. Then he remembers that Gavin left a few hours ago to run to the store to pick up some things for dinner.

So where the hell was he now? A trip to the store shouldn’t take  _this_ long. It should have been an hour top.

"Gavin!" he calls through their house, but the only response he gets back is the sound of his voice echoing off of the bare walls.

They’d recently moved out of their shared apartment, and bought a house together. They both agreed that they only wanted a nice sized house that was big enough to invite friends over. Not to big, not to small. It only had one bedroom and one bathroom, but it was the perfect size for them.

But one thing they both really wanted was a big backyard. Discussions would spring up between them on things to buy for it, and it always came back to getting a pool.

So before they even bought furniture for their home, they bought a big swimming pool for their backyard. Both were a huge fan of having ‘drunk swimmy time bevs’ and they liked to go on midnight dips whenever the weather was too hot to sleep.

It was probably the best purchase they’ve ever made.

Maybe Gavin was in the backyard?

Michael considers it for a bit, but shrugs it off. If Gavin was in the backyard the only thing he’d be doing back there is swimming, and Michael doesn’t remember him even coming home from the store. He wouldn’t have just come home and then went straight to the backyard and into the pool without dropping off the groceries.

Even Gavin’s not that stupid.

He sighs, and wonders if Gavin could be in any danger right now. What are the chances he’s been kidnapped and being held for ransom? Probably very low. The kidnappers would probably bring him to the front door and pay  _him_ to take Gavin back.

Michael can’t help but snicker at the thought of Gavin being too chatty and annoying for somebody to hold hostage.

But seriously, where could that boy be?

He’s been busy unpacking random crap from the endless amounts of boxes all day, and Gavin should have been either helping him or making dinner.

After finally having enough of wondering where Gavin is, he pulls out his cell-phone and decides to call him.

There’s only one ring before he picks up.

"Hello?" an excited British voice questions.

"Gavin, where the hell are you?"

"Oh, I’m in the backyard!"

"Are you fucking serious? You’re seriously gone for a swim?"

"No, I’m not. I found something! You’ve got to come see this, Michael!"

"What the fuck are you talking abo-"

Gavin doesn’t get to hear his full question because he hangs up and Michael’s left fuming with annoyance. He angrily slams his cell-phone on the table, not caring if he breaks it or not, and then stomps through the house until he reaches the back door.

If Gavin’s seriously been dicking around in the backyard all day doing nothing, then he’s going to be  _really_ pissed off.

He opens the back door and is immediately confused by what he sees.

Gavin is running around the backyard with a trail of baby ducklings running behind him, they’re all tripping up over one another and trying their hardest to keep up with him. The sound of chirping and little quacking noises fills the air.

"What the fuck!?" Michael yells, as he watches the scene before him in complete disbelief.

"Hi, Michael!" Gavin cries as he stops running. The ducks stop too but continue to swarm around at his feet.

"What the fuck?" Michael repeats again, and an even bigger smile graces his boyfriends features.

"They think I’m their mum! Isn’t it top!?" he yells, "Come meet them!"

Gavin sits down on the grass and the ducklings all gather up around him either very close to him or climb up into his lap.

Michael just stands there as he tries to completely process what’s even happening at the moment. Gavin seriously has a bunch of baby ducklings in their backyard. He finally walks off of the back step and onto the grass towards him.

"Look, I’ll introduce you! Baby ducks, this is Michael. Michael, these are the baby ducks."

"Where the hell did you get so many ducks!?"

"It’s a long story. I took a shortcut through the woods to get to the market place quicker. You know, that area that they’re tearing down to make a parking lot?"

Michael nods in suspicious confirmation, but keeps his eyes on the little fluffy animals that are resting on Gavin’s legs.

He and Gavin usually take that route to get to the shop, because it’s a lot quicker than driving or even walking on the normal sidewalk. There’s not much of a trail, but it’s still pretty easy to navigate through.

They knew that they’d have to stop soon since the construction would completely tear down the forest within a few days.

"Well, I heard them all crying and making noise so I went to investigate, and I found them all nestled up together beside an old log. I looked around for the mother but she wasn’t anywhere in sight. I made sure they were okay and then I went to leave but they started following me. I think they were scared! And I could hear the bulldozers, Michael. I don’t know how much longer they would have had out there if I would have left them. They could be tearing down that forest  _today_! I wasn’t going to risk leaving them there.”

"So you took all of them here to our backyard!?" Michael questions loudly, trying to wrap his head around the fact.

"…Yeah." he nods nervously, "I didn’t want to tell you because I thought you’d get mad."

"Of course I’m mad, you moron! How many are there?" Michael attempts to count but they all move around so fast. The fluffy yellow fur and tiny orange beaks are all so identical that it’s impossible to tell them apart.

"Ten, and I’ve named them already! That’s Daisy, and that’s Bubbles, Dottie, Maxwell, and-"

Gavin’s pointing to each individual duck and naming off each one and he seems to actually be able to keep track of which one is which, something that really surprises Michael.

Michael watches him name them off incredulously, but he has to cut him off before he let’s this fantasy go on for any longer. “Don’t name them! Then you’re going to get attached to them. They’re just ducks.”

"Yeah, but I saved them!" Gavin grins happily, proud that he did such a good job.

"Gav, we can’t keep them."

That makes his face drop, and Michael feels guilty for crushing his dreams so quickly. “Why not?”

"Because we don’t know how to take care of baby ducklings!"

"Yes we do! I’ve been looking it up on my phone the entire time, and making a list of things we’ll need to take care of them."

“ _We_? Gavin, I am not raising a herd of ten baby ducks with you. That’s fucking crazy.”

That makes Gavin’s eyebrows furrow in determination and annoyance, “Well fine! I don’t need your help to raise  _my_ baby ducks! I’ll do it all on my own!”

"Goddammit, Gavin." Michael puts his head in his hands and groans. "How the hell did you even get all ten of them here without losing any? You just walked back here with them trailing behind you?"

"I took off my hoodie and used as a big pocket. They all climbed into it like I was a mother kangaroo!" he points to the hoodie that’s laid on the ground a little ways away.

"Dude, that’s  _my_  hoodie!” Michael points out with annoyance.

Gavin doesn’t dwell on that subject, and instead turns to his boyfriend with the most pleading look he can muster, “Michael,  _please_ can I keep them? I don’t think they’d survive out there on their own without a mother! They think _I’m_ their mum and they trust me now.”

Michael watches Gavin’s lips quiver and his eyes are big and wide, holding an air of innocence and desperation. He can’t deny that it looks sort of cute.

And it looks even cuter when he notices that because Gavin got up on his knees, the movement caused the little ducks to jump around and cry for his attention again. It looked so utterly adorable.

"Fuck." he mutters under his breath, "Fine."

Gavin lets out a gasp of excitement and then wraps his arms around Michael so wildly that he almost sends them both to the ground. “Thank you so much, Michael!” he cries, and then kisses him on the cheek.

He grins as his boyfriend showers him with kisses, and says “You can keep them for a little while! We’ll figure out what to do with them later.” but Gavin’s too excited to really be listening.

He’s excitedly petting their little heads and he lies down on the grass to nuzzle his nose into the group of them. Their soft fur tickles his nose and he giggles as they all hop around to get closer to his face. “You hear that? You can stay with us!” he whispers to them.

And even though Michael’s really annoyed at the idea, he can’t help but smile and roll his eyes at his boyfriend being so affectionate with the adorable baby ducklings.

"We’ve got to get them inside, because they’re going to get cold. They need to be kept warm!" Gavin says, still snuggling with the babies.

"I can’t believe you’re doing this."

"Come on, let’s go inside, little ones!" he coos to them. He gets up and begins walking, interlocking his fingers in Michael’s.

They walk back into the house with a trail of baby ducklings running after them, giving little quacks and squeaks of happiness with every step.


End file.
